Character Song Recordings: Black Butler
by Syd4Real
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes through the minds of characters as they sing their songs, and other character's reactions to them? Well, now you can! Join the Black Butler crew as we record their songs, while they also uncover a bit more about each other. Rated T for fanGrelling


**A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my very first fanfic! I was really inspired to write this fic after reading "Character Song Recording with the Hetalians" by Jess the Hetalian Eevee (well, now "i have died"), so I decided to write one for Black Butler. I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, especially seeing as this is new to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Black Butler, Yana Toboso does. I just own this fic.**

 **On a side note, should I write a chapter for Ciel's "song"? I know that it's actually a cover of Len Kagamine's Soundless Voice, but some people consider it as Ciel's unofficial song. Please comment on what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ciel couldn't believe what he was reading. He could _not_ believe it. That morning, Sebastian had just brought in an anonymous letter addressed to him, which said:

 _To Ciel Phantomhive,_

 _Please collect the following people and assemble in the main room of the manor:_

 _Sebastian Michaelis, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Undertaker, Lau, Agni, Soma Asman Kadar, and Aleister Chamber (Viscount Druitt)._

 _Send letters to the non-Phantomhive household members, with simply their name on the front, and place it in the mailbox. Everything else will be taken care of for you. Do not view this letter as a threat. All will be explained._

 _Regards,_

 _Syd4Real_

 _Is this a joke? What do any of us have in common? Well, other than the fact that Sebastian and I are acquaintances with all of them,_ Ciel thought. _...Do I have to gather_ everyone _on this list?_

"Master? Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly. Ciel had been frowning at that letter for awhile.

Said person sighed. "It's nothing. Just read the letter and take care of everything for me. I have a feeling that I have no choice in the matter…"

As Sebastian read the letter, he winced at some of the names (and shuddered at Grell's). "Are you sure that we have to gather _all_ of these people here, Master? There are quite a few...unsavory names on this list."

"Quite. As unsavory as they are, everyone listed has been requested. Now then, I still have some work I'd like to do before this gets out of hand. Please take care of the letter."

Sebastian bowed. "Consider it done, milord."

"Thank you all for coming. I understand that it must have been difficult for some of you on such short notice," Ciel started saying, before he was cut off by Grell.

"It was no trouble at all! You know that I would simply _kill_ for some time with Bassy, right~?"

Sebastian blanched. "Ugh. Please refrain from disgusting me and everyone else here more than necessary. I am sure that there is much more important business that we all could be attending to at this moment."

Will nodded. "The demon's right. I have to work overtime as things stand now. So, what is so important that I must be pulled away from work?"

Ciel pulled out a letter. "I received a letter earlier this morning asking for the summons of everyone here in this room. According to this, 'all will be explained.'"

"Huh? It sounds to me like you're as clueless as us as to what's going on, Ciel," said Soma, while eating a curry bun.

"Well, that is true...hey, what have I told you about eating those things during times of business?"

"But, Master Ciel," Agni started, "it doesn't seem like there is any business to be done right now. Besides, there is plenty to go around."

Ciel sighed. _Why did I even bother with this?_

Suddenly, the letter in Ciel's hand began to glow. "Wha...what's this?" The words on the page disappeared to form a new message.

"Wow, that was a cool magic trick, Master! How did you do that?" Finny exclaimed.

"That wasn't me, Finny. A-anyway, I'll read," said Ciel. 

_Hello, Ciel,_

 _It looks like everyone is now gathered. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this much. Now then...shall we have some fun?_

 _See you (very) soon,_

 _Syd4Real_

 _P.S. Don't fear what happens next. It's all part of the surprise!_

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bardroy exclaimed. "We're all called together in a room, only to be told to not fear what happens next? And what kinda name is 'Syd4Real'?"

Before anyone could reply, a bright light flashed in the middle of the room, engulfing everyone in it, not even leaving a soul in the manor…

Well, except for Tanaka…

"Hoh, hoh, hoh!"

* * *

 **A/N: I actually plan on starting the character songs at Chapter 3. Please, bear with me. I don't actually have a set date for the chapters, but I want to update at least every week, at most every two weeks. By the way, the story is set after the curry contest, but before Book of Circus happens. Black Butler II isn't actually canon, so there won't be any Alois or Claude. Sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! I'll see you then~**


End file.
